Impossible Dreams
by sdrawkcabemdaer5
Summary: Conrad and Yuuri each reflect on their circumstances and feelings for each other. ConYuu, will eventually be three parts.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my second attempt at KKM fic! It's ConYuu once again.

This is going to be a 3 part fic. The first two chapters are introspective. This first part is entirely from Conrad's point of view. The second chapter will be entirely from Yuuri's perspective. Hopefully they will meld together and reflect each other well. That is my goal, anyway. Lest you get too depressed, the third chapter will (hopefully?) bring a happy ending. I guess you'll have to wait to find out!

I'm not used to writing in installments, but hopefully the next part will be up very soon. Part 3 might take me a little longer.

Please let me know what you honestly think. I'm trying to work hard on my characterizations, without making them too extreme or too simplistic. Though I guess I've made them rather depressing. oops.

I guess I should also warn about small spoilers for the end of season 1 into season 2. Also, I'm going with the 'Conrad' spelling throughout, because…I can.

Ok, enough rambling, please enjoy!

-----------------------------------

How had he allowed this to happen?

Conrad asked himself this question for the millionth time as his heart constricted painfully in his chest. Just seeing His Majesty smile was enough to make his heart race like a silly young maiden. As always, Conrad made certain to show no signs of his distress. That would be unforgivable.

Conrad had known he was in love with the half-human boy almost from the instant he had rescued him from von Grantz's clutches back on his first arrival in this world. His friendly manner and positive attitude had won him many friends and admirers here, but Conrad knew that what he felt went deeper than friendship or a desire to protect him from harm. What he wanted was Yuuri's warmth and affection all for himself. He wanted to be as irreplaceable in his heart as the young king had become in his own.

Conrad berated himself once again for these selfish thoughts. This was something that absolutely couldn't happen, not just because it was a one-sided love, but for many practical reasons that he was fully aware of. Even if he couldn't change his feelings, he hadn't let them run so far out of control as to forget their circumstances.

For one thing, Yuuri was his junior. Conrad had already been a young adult when Yuuri had been born, after all. Even if time passed differently in the two worlds, the gap between them was considerable by both human and mazoku standards. Yuuri was so young and vibrant, he belonged with someone his own age whom he could share new experiences and grow with. Conrad would only hold him back.

Then there was the difference in their ranks. Yuuri was the leader of Shin Makoku, the most important and powerful person in the land. But Conrad was just a soldier, and not even a noble. He was merely Yuuri's protector and guardian, he couldn't dream of overstepping these bounds of status and propriety. And since his seeming betrayal he was not sure he had the right to be even that anymore. Even though Yuuri had assured him of his forgiveness Conrad knew it was not a wound that could be forgotten so easily. They may never be as close as they once were, and it was all his fault. He had proven himself unworthy of Yuuri's trust or esteem.

Even more troubling was Yuuri's engagement to Wolfram. Wolfram may act cold towards him at times, but he was still Conrad's brother. He knew that his own love for Yuuri would inevitably cause Wolfram pain if it were to be known. It would be another deep betrayal of his brother, one he didn't think would be forgiven.

Over the past months Conrad had observed the changes in Wolfram's demeanor. He was becoming more open and affable, letting his haughty façade slip more and more often. Conrad knew this was due to Yuuri's influence. He could only feel glad that his brother had found someone so wonderful to make him happy. But that didn't stop the pangs of jealousy he felt every time he saw the two touch or joke playfully. Still, he would never risk destroying their happiness for his own selfish desires.

But above all of this, putting aside every unfavorable condition or circumstance, Conrad knew that he could never taint his sweet, innocent Yuuri. Conrad had a dark past that Yuuri was still only partially aware of. He had dirtied his hands, killed countless men in dozens of battles; the very thing Yuuri abhorred most. How could he ever embrace Yuuri with these same hands that had been stained with blood so many times?

Even his very thoughts would foul the young man, if he knew. Conrad had been surprised by the passion of his own thoughts. Many times his mind went to unforgivable places. Such impure thoughts had to be suppressed and buried deep inside his mind. Surely Yuuri would hate him if he had any idea what he was thinking as he stood by his side. These thoughts made him feel like the lowest kind of lecher. He was despicable.

Conrad had to remind himself of all of these things every time his heart beat faster at the sight of that smile or his hand reached out to caress smooth black locks. It was simply impossible. His one-sided love for his king would be his secret that he would take to his grave, no matter what. This denial was his atonement for all the sins he had committed.

All he could do was watch over Yuuri as his faithful guardian and protect that smile which he held so dear, even if it meant sacrificing his life. He would do it gladly.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 is finally here! I got caught up in midterms, then my laptop bit the big one. Sorry it took so long, and thank you to all those waiting patiently!

This chapter is the same scenario from Yuuri's pov. I wanted to highlight the similarities in their thoughts, but also the distinct difference in their personalities. I didn't want to take all of Yuuri's playfulness away from him, nor turn our eternal optimist into a total downer, so I tried my best to balance him out. Your feedback would be greatly appreciated!

Part 3…might take a while. There will be a little more angst, but bear with me! There will also be happy fluff! It is about time these two idiots got together, haha.

Warnings: spoilers for the end of season 1 into season 2.

-------------------------------

This was bad.

Yuuri took a deep breath and tried to calm the erratic hammering of his heart, which was making him feel dizzy. If he wasn't careful the others would notice the embarrassed flush of his cheeks. All Conrad had done was pat him casually on the shoulder and yet it had set Yuuri's nerves on fire and his heart racing. He was like a puppy, getting excited at the slightest bit of attention from its beloved master. How mortifying!

Yuuri had been aware of his love for his knight for many months now. It had become painfully clear to him in the time Conrad had been away from him, while pretending to work for Big Cimaron. The pain he felt had been almost unbearable. It went beyond loss or betrayal; he had realized it was heartbreak. It was that realization that had made him so unwilling to give up on Conrad to the very end. His faith had paid off, and since Conrad's return to his side Yuuri had treasured his presence every moment they spent together. Increasingly he found himself wanting to monopolize the older man's time, and to keep all of his warm smiles for himself.

Yuuri knew that these were selfish thoughts. He knew that there were many practical reasons that Conrad could never return his affections in the same way. But that didn't make it any easier to accept, or to change his own feelings.

For one thing, Yuuri was still just a boy compared to him. Conrad was mature and intelligent and experienced. There was no way he would ever see Yuuri as anything more than an inexperienced child in comparison. Even in Yuuri's home world their age difference would be frowned upon. And what would Shori say? He would certainly not stand idly by and see his younger brother taken away by an older man! Yuuri cringed at the very thought of the overprotective hysterics it would launch his brother into.

Then there was the difference in their ranks, which seemed so important to Conrad. Conrad always insisted on calling him 'heika,' no matter how much Yuuri protested. Yuuri had never cared about such titles before, and rejected any ideas of entitlement. But it seemed like a barrier Conrad was not willing to cross, even in the name of friendship. And even if Yuuri didn't care about silly things like ranks or titles, he was still aware that the positions of those he associated with and allied himself with would have major social and political ramifications. Gunter had certainly beaten that into his head enough times during their lectures. These restrictions were almost enough to make him jealous of Cheri's self-proclaimed "free and easy quest for love."

But even if he was the king of the land, Yuuri still felt below Conrad. He was always causing trouble for his protector, insisting on his own way and getting himself into tight spots that Conrad inevitably had to rescue him from. He knew he was a burden, even if Conrad would never say so. Even as king, he could never compare to his knight in bravery, fighting skills, or intelligence.

More serious than all of this was his engagement to Wolfram. Sure, it had been formed through an ignorant accident, but he had since become good friends with the feisty blond, and he cared for him deeply. His feelings may not be of a romantic nature, but he still felt a deep affection for him after all they had been through together.

Wolfram always berated him for being a 'cheater,' but if he knew that his own brother was the object of Yuuri's love he would feel even more deeply betrayed. Yuuri was sure that he would never be forgiven. In fact, he probably wouldn't live long enough to apologize before Wolfram burned him to a crisp with his maryoku. Gwendal and Cheri might even help. If that wasn't bad enough, Conrad would probably hate him as well for deceiving and hurting his brother. It was a completely no-win scenario, like a sacrifice bunt with no men on base. Total suicide.

Yuuri didn't want to risk losing his current relationship with Conrad in that way. Conrad had become like an older brother ever since Yuuri had come to this world. He looked out for him, taught him, and was there to share all his emotions. He was the one he could always turn to with his problems, and the one he could relax and unwind with. If Yuuri's feelings were ever revealed this comfortable relationship would be shattered. And Yuuri was sure he couldn't bear to lose his most cherished person all over again. This time it would probably be irreversible, and it would be all his fault.

Above everything else, Yuuri knew that he was not worthy of the love of such an incredible man. Conrad was everything Yuuri strived to be. But he was still only a bumbling, idealistic kid, after all. His romantic thoughts were a betrayal of the trust and kindness Conrad had shown him, and all his efforts to teach and protect him.

Yuuri had to remind himself of all of these obstacles every time he caught himself watching Conrad too intently, or feeling too eager to see him again. It was simply impossible. His one-sided love for his knight would be his secret that he would keep, no matter what.

Conrad had done so much for him, and in return he would bury these feelings and do his best to become the kind of king Conrad hoped him to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, here it finally is! I promised this to you guys a while ago, thanks for your patience.

Unfortunately, (depending on your view), this is not the end! I decided to break this third section up into 2 chapters, because it was going to be way too long for me to get through at once. So there is still one more chapter, you will have to wait for the climax! I'm sorry, I'll get to it as soon as possible!

Thanks to those who have read and reviewed the first two chapters, I hope the conclusion doesn't dissapoint. I wanted to give Wolfram a bigger role, because I do love him, even if he doesn't quite fit into our ConYuu fangirl fantasies. This is my first time writing Wolf, so I hope he's believeable. Your oppinions and suggestions are appreciated!

****************************

With a swirling of water and a loud SPLASH, the young Maou of Shin Makoku magically appeared from the depths of the fountain. It was not a very gracious entrance for a king, but Yuuri had come to expect no less. He had been on his way to school when the sudden summons had come, plunging him through a puddle and into the other world. It had been unexpected, and Yuuri was a little flustered, but he was also relieved.

It had been almost two months since Yuuri had been sent back to his home world. Things had been relatively quiet around the kingdom so Yuuri's presence wasn't strictly necessary. While Guunter had wailed and begged him to stay, the wisdom of the others had prevailed and Yuuri was sent home to catch up on school work and ordinary life.

Yuuri had been glad to be home at first, but as the days stretched on he began to feel lonely. He loved being with his family, and he saw his baseball teammates most days, but there was still a vacancy by his side that no one else seemed able to fill. Yuuri knew exactly who it was he was longing for, but he tried not to think of it. He just hoped they would summon him back soon.

So now Yuuri stood wringing water from his hair, trying to regain his bearings. As he stumbled out of the fountain he felt a strong pair of hands steady him and drape a warm towel over his head. They were comforting hands, familiar hands. Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief. He was finally back.

Conrad welcomed Yuuri back warmly as we helped him to dry off. He was happy to see the teen back safe and sound. While he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he was always anxious when Yuuri was away from his side, where he couldn't watch over him. These past two months had felt especially long, and he had all but raced to the temple when he heard that Yuuri would be returning.

Conrad's subdued excitement was matched by Yuuri's open happiness. He beamed at Conrad and wanted to ask him a hundred things at once. He was ready to burst with joy just being back by his knight's side.

In the midst of his mirth Yuuri noticed another figure in their company. The blond stood aloof from the other two, as if waiting to be noticed and annoyed by the lack of attention. Wolfram. In his excitement to see Conrad Yuuri has almost forgotten about his fiancé. The look on his face didn't bode well for their reunion.

Yuuri checked his bubbling excitement as he gave Wolfram a polite greeting. The blond just "harrumph"-ed in response. Yuuri felt a little guilty. While he was gone his mind had been so full of Conrad, and focusing on not thinking about Conrad, that he had few thoughts to spare for his friend. But now that he was back he had to remember the reality of his situation. Wolfram was his fiancé, and it wouldn't do to have the young man angry with him already. It could make this a very uncomfortable stay. Even though he wanted nothing more than to stay constantly glued to Conrad's side for several days, he would have to abide by propriety and remember his duties to both his fiancé and his kingdom.

Yuuri's look of disappointment had not escaped Wolfram. The king should have realized by now that nothing went unobserved by those piercing emerald eyes. They even saw things that everyone else missed.

Wolfram had been closely observing his brother and his king together for months now. He could only sigh in exasperation at these two dense idiots. How much longer would they vex him like this? He was sick of those pathetic lovesick looks they thought no one else saw. And he was definitely sick of being stuck in the middle of this messed up love triangle. Enough was enough. If neither one of them would make a move, Wolfram was determined to get the ball rolling for them.

The sooner the better, he determined, as they made their way back to the castle together.

************************

Wolfram sought Yuuri out that very evening. When he made his mind up, that was that. Yuuri had retired to his room shortly after dinner to get some rest. Wolfram gave Yuuri's door a precursory knock before unceremoniously letting himself in.

Yuuri was seated on the bed, and looked up in surprise to see Wolfram glaring down at him. Yuuri scanned his brain quickly, trying to decide what it was he should be apologizing for before the inevitable berating began. While he floundered in bewilderment Wolfram cut in, surprising him with the last thing he expected to hear:

"The engagement is off."

Yuuri blinked at the blond dumbly, his brain scrambling to comprehend these words. All his mouth could manage was a few confused sputters.

Wolfram looked impatient at his lack of coherent response. Assuming Yuuri needed elaboration, he tersely added, "The engagement. Between you and me. The one you proposed, idiot. I'm calling it off."

Comprehension was slowly dawning on Yuuri. Wolfram had confirmed that he had not misheard those words, yet he still couldn't make sense of _why_ he was saying this. Wolfram was the one constantly reminding him of their relationship and accusing him of infidelity. But now he was casually calling it off, as if he were cancelling dinner plans.

Yuuri finally managed to blurt out a confused "why?" and Wolfram sighed in exasperation.

"We're just not compatible. It's time I find a more suitable partner for myself. After all, how could _I_ marry a little _wimp_ like you," he explained condescendingly.

Instead of being hurt Yuuri almost chuckled. While Wolfram was putting on his best bravado, Yuuri could tell there was no real heat behind his words. These were the insults he hurled at him on an almost daily basis, till the banter had become part of their routine. It was almost like a term of endearment between them.

But Yuuri still had to wonder at the blonde's motives. Had something happened to change things between them? While, he had to admit, he was a little relieved at the prospect of not marrying the teen, he also worried that he may have done something to really anger Wolfram this time, something that may affect their friendship.

"Wolfram," he began tenuously, "if you're serious about this, I'll respect your wishes. But I hope this isn't because of something I did, because I didn't mean to, I swear."

Wolfram regarded Yuuri. He was so naively sweet. Here Wolfram was, freeing him from the burdens keeping him from his true love, and Yuuri was still worried over his feelings. This quality had annoyed Wolfram when they had first met, but now he could understand just a little of what Conrad saw in the boy. Not that he shared the rest of those feelings. As if.

His tone softened as he sat down next to Yuuri.

"It's nothing you did, don't worry about me, you fool. This is what's best for both of us. Though I guess mother will be disappointed..." Wolfram inwardly giggled to see Yuuri's cringe at that suggestion. They both knew this would probably result in some very dramatic wailing from the former-Maou.

"Now that that's taken care of," Wolfram suggested, calling back Yuuri's attention, "why don't you go find Conrad already?"

Yuuri's cheeks flushed, and he tried to feign confusion.

"C-Conrad?" he stammered. "What would I want with Conrad?"

Wolfram's exasperation returned. He took back what he said about Yuuri's charm. He had led him this far, if the idiot couldn't do the rest on his own then he really was hopeless.

"Oh, please. You can stop pretending now. It's obvious you too are crazy about each other, everyone seems to realize it except the two of you. Why don't you do us all a favor already and stop pretending otherwise!"

Yuuri seemed flabbergasted at this declaration. People knew? About his feelings for Conrad? But how? And oh god, what would he do?! But what else had Wolfram said? Something about their feelings for _each other_? He must be mistaken about something here. Yuuri had to hurry to correct him.

Wolfram stopped him before he could protest.

"It's no use, I'm not going to listen to your wimpy little excuses. Why don't you try acting like a king for once and take charge of this situation? That is, if you have the guts."

With his challenge issued Wolfram stalked out of the room in a huff. He knew Yuuri would be hesitant and try to find a way to back out of this. But he hoped that his challenge might stir him into action. God, he hoped so.

Yuuri sat for several moments in disbelief. He couldn't process everything that had just happened, it was all too much. Not only had Wolfram broken off their engagement, but he had acknowledged his feelings for Conrad, and even _encouraged_ him. Had he somehow fallen into yet another parallel world?

But as he thought about the things Wolfram had said, he knew he was right. Wolfram was pushy, but it was true that nothing would ever happen unless he made an effort. One major obstacle was removed, but he still had doubts. Just because Wolfram hinted it, didn't mean that Conrad actually returned his feelings. What if he finally confessed, only to see his worst fears come true, and have Conrad not only turn him down, but leave him altogether? The thought brought panic to Yuuri's chest. He couldn't even contemplate that, or he would lose his nerve completely. If he was going to do this it was now or never.

Yuuri considered the sacrifice of pride that Wolfram had made for him. It couldn't have been easy for him to admit those things, and Yuuri was determined that he wouldn't let his friend's kindness go to waste.

Nervously, but with as much determination as he could muster, the young king set off through the castle in search of his knight.

TBC!!!!!

*********************

TUNE IN FOR THE SUPER AWESOME THRILLING CLIMAX! (haha I hope it will be, anyway)


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is, the final installment! I'm suprised I got it done so quickly, I guess avoiding finals is good motivation.

It's pretty heavy on the sap, and probably a bit cliche, but I was ready for a happy ending after all that angst.

Thanks to those who have read to this point, I really appreciate your support and feedback.

I've got some more ConYuu ideas in the works, so hopefully I'll be back with something else soon.

Enjoy!

************************

At that moment Conrad was sitting in the small garden behind the castle, attempting to calm his thoughts. He had hoped that the cool night air would still his nervous excitement and restore his rationality. It had taken all of his resolve to let Yuuri out of his sight without following after him. Even though he was relieved and excited to see the teen again he knew that Yuuri needed time to rest and catch up on his duties. Knowing this didn't quell the desire to remain close to him, but Conrad was determined to remain patient, as always.

Conrad was attempting to turn his mind to other thoughts when the object of his disquiet suddenly appeared before him. Conrad's breath caught in his throat. Perhaps it was because of his long absence, but somehow Yuuri seemed even more radiant than usual at that moment. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his eyes shone more brightly than Conrad had ever remembered them before. He had to fight the impulse to embrace the boy tightly and never let go.

Yuuri had looked in Conrad's chambers first, but when the knight hadn't been there he had tried the garden next. It seemed like a long-shot at this time of the evening, but something had drawn him there. He was almost surprised when he rounded a corner and saw Conrad sitting on a small bench, absorbed in his own thoughts. Yuuri had to pause and wait for the hammering in his chest to subside before he quietly stepped forward. This was the moment of truth, and he realized he still had no idea what he was going to say. Oh boy.

When Conrad had first noticed Yuuri's presence he had seemed shocked. Yuuri wondered if he had disturbed Conrad, or if something was wrong with his coming here. For a moment he contemplated turning and running back to his room and forgetting this whole thing. But then Conrad had smiled at him. That warm, genuine smile that only Conrad could give, the smile that gave Yuuri goose bumps every time he saw it. It gave him the encouragement he needed.

Yuuri stepped forward and cleared his throat nervously. Conrad patted the seat beside him, and Yuuri gratefully sat down, hoping it would hide the shaking in his legs. Conrad sat in silence, waiting for whatever it was his king had to say. He could see that Yuuri looked hesitant, and felt a pang of concern that something was wrong. But he decided not to push and to wait till the boy was ready to open up.

Yuuri suddenly looked up into Conrad's eyes, and with a steeled expression blurted out, "I love you."

It was a simple, determined declaration. Conrad almost thought he misheard, except for the firm look in Yuuri's eye that told him he was deadly serious. Nevertheless, Conrad couldn't believe the words he had just heard. Words he had longed to hear more than anything else, coming from the mouth of the one he loved more than anyone. But it must have been a mistake.

"You…love…_me_?" Conrad knew he must sound stupid, parroting back Yuuri's words, but it was all he could think of. He had to clear up this confusion.

"Yes. You. More than anything." Yuuri's voice began to waver towards the end, losing its determined edge. He hadn't expected this hesitant response from Conrad, and he began to second guess himself. Was Conrad disgusted? Was he going to laugh at him? He couldn't read anything but surprise and confusion in the older man's countenance, and it was not the expression he had been hoping for. Yuuri tensed his muscles, preparing to run away quickly before the tightness in his throat brought forth tears.

Just as he was making this determination strong arms encircled him and pulled him close. Yuuri almost yelped in surprise. Was this a dream? Had he passed out from lack of oxygen? But he could feel the fabric of Conrad's uniform beneath his fingers and smell his distinct scent. This was too real to be a dream. But that must mean…

Conrad had been too overwhelmed to respond. Yuuri's second utterance had stunned him. He hadn't misheard, there had been no mistake. The one he so desperately loved had just returned his feelings. He was so astonished he could do nothing for a moment. He couldn't think of any words that would convey what he was feeling. Relief, joy, exhilaration. He couldn't describe it. He gave up searching for words and instead did the one thing that felt right—the grabbed Yuuri and held him close.

It was the thing he had been longing to do for months, the forbidden action that he had restrained himself from over and over. But now it was happening. Yuuri was in his arms, and it felt right. It felt more natural than anything he had ever done before. Yuuri's slim form fit perfectly against his own broad chest, enclosed in his strong arms. He didn't think he would ever be able to let go again.

Yuuri had tensed momentarily, but once he realized the reality of what was happening he had relaxed into the embrace. If Conrad was really holding him then at the very least he did not hate him. But Yuuri still felt unsure of what this meant. He gathered up the last shreds of his quickly evaporating determination, and without raising his head, asked, "Conrad, does this mean that you…that you don't… I mean, you don't hate me?"

The question stabbed Conrad like a dagger to the chest. How could Yuuri even think that? He pulled his arms tighter around the teen in a protective gesture.

"Yuuri, I love you too." It was barely above a whisper, but Yuuri heard clearly.

Yuuri suddenly pulled away from Conrad, but only far enough to look up into Conrad's face, not breaking their contact. Conrad was surprised by the sudden action, but even more surprised that Yuuri's eyes seemed to be brimming with shining tears. Had he said something wrong? Was that not what Yuuri wanted from him? Oh god, he would do anything to prevent those tears, but what was the right thing to do?

Yuuri's heart had almost stopped when he had heard Conrad's words. They were simple words, yet they still made his heart jump into his throat. Conrad didn't hate him. He wasn't going to leave him and disappear. But it was almost too good to be true. Conrad must not be thinking clearly. It made Yuuri feel almost guilty. He had to clear things up before he could accept this happiness.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm so much younger than you, and I'm really no good at anything. I'd just be a burden to you. Are you sure that's what you want?"

Conrad's expression turned melancholy, and Yuuri silently cursed himself. Maybe he shouldn't have brought it up at all. But it was only reasonable to give Conrad a fair warning and a chance to back out now, before they reached the point of no return. But his expression scared Yuuri. Was he really going to change his mind, to take back what he had said?

Conrad was pained to hear Yuuri's question. If anyone should have reservations it was the young king.

"Yuuri, I think it's me who should be asking you that question. I don't care about any of that if you will have me. But are _you_ certain? You are my king, and I'm not even a noble. I'm sure I'll end up causing you trouble with the others. And besides…there are things you don't know about me. Things I've done."

He had to pause and take a breath to steady himself. But he had to tell Yuuri all of it.

"I've…killed people. Many people. I don't even know how many. I've done things that can't be forgiven. I know you hate those things. I don't want to put that burden on you. I know it's something you can't overlook. I'm sorry."

Conrad was sure that this confession would hurt Yuuri, but he had to be honest with him. If Yuuri decided that he couldn't love a man like him it would be painful, but he couldn't live with himself if he lied to his sweet, innocent Yuuri in order to gain his own desires.

To Conrad's amazement, Yuuri smiled at him. The tears were still in his eyes, but it was the sweetest smile Conrad had ever seen. He could only stare in disbelief.

Yuuri wrapped him arms around Conrad's neck and pulled himself close to that comforting warmth.

"I don't care about any of that. That was before. You did what you had to do. The Conrad I love now is kind and strong and fair. I could never hate you, no matter what you did."

Conrad was stunned. When had Yuuri become so mature? Conrad had watched him grow over the past months, but somehow the teen had suddenly become a man right before his eyes. If Yuuri could accept him the way he was then he could never ask for anything more.

"Then that's settled," Conrad chuckled softly. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky, but he wasn't going to question it any longer. As long as Yuuri would permit him to remain by his side Conrad would go on loving him and giving him his all. He would prove it to Yuuri, beyond any pretty words he could say.

A thought suddenly struck Conrad and he went rigid. He had been so wrapped up in his excitement and joy that he had completely forgotten about Wolfram!

"Yuuri," he asked hesitantly, reluctant to disturb their comfortable embrace. "What about Wolfram?"

To his surprise Yuuri just laughed.

"Don't worry, we have his blessing. Actually, I think we owe him our thanks too."

Conrad didn't know exactly what that meant, but the full explanation could wait for another day. With that worry gone from his mind he was perfectly and blissfully happy. He would be content to stay here like this forever.

But there was just one more thing needed to make this happiness complete.

Conrad pulled back slightly, and Yuuri reluctantly loosened his grip on his neck. Yuuri looked up at Conrad inquiringly, his eyes now shining brightly, all traces of tears gone. In answer to that look Conrad reached up and gently took hold of Yuuri's chin. Before Yuuri had time to think Conrad's mouth connected with his own, in a soft, tender kiss.

In their rapture both men had failed to notice the figure standing in the dark window overlooking the garden. The blond teen standing there smirked triumphantly.

"Finally! " he mumbled to himself. He turned to head back down the dark corridor, but looked back for a brief moment.

"You better take good care of him, brother."

And with that he set off for his own room, leaving the two love birds in privacy.

END


End file.
